


Leap

by INMH



Series: International Fanworks Day 2017 [7]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Modern!AU. Jacob Frye and Robert Topping make a great team. And by great, Evie means terrible.





	

Jacob glanced down at the bale of hay. Who had talked him into this?  
  
“Do it for the vine!”  
  
Oh, right, Robbie. Robbie talked him into this.  
  
Well, some of his best stunts had come from Robbie, so…  
  
“Jacob, I swear to Christ, this is not a video game! You are not an Assassin! You- will- _die!_ ”  
  
Yup, that sealed it.  
  
Anything Evie thought was a bad idea had to be cool.  
  
“Hush up, Evie, I’m channeling Ezio Auditore!”  
  
“You’re being _stupid_ is what you are!”  
  
Maybe.  
  
But that was half the fun of it.  
  
Jacob grinned, and then jumped.   
  
-End


End file.
